Captain Click
Captain Click is a deceased Pirate who was very wise but very cranky. He lives on as a skeleton. Biography Very little is known about Captain Click while he was still alive. He was a Pirate, and apparently lost one of his eyes. Like some other Minifigs, although he died, he retained his creative spark, allowing him to continue living as a skeleton. LEGO Island He traveled to LEGO Island, of which he knew much about, and hid in the cave on Space Mountain. He locked himself away from the world, and would often yell at anybody who knocked on his door. If they persisted, Captain Click would tell them an ancient secret of LEGO Island, but only if they promised to go away. If they persisted even beyond that, Captain Click would simply and rudely raspberry at them, calling it "a message from the Brickster". He eventually left his cave for reasons unknown before the events of The Brickster's Revenge. It is possible that Darren, Steve Hen, Rich Pickings, and Rob Banks convinced him to leave in order to make room for their secret computer designing studio, which they set up in the cave in Click's absence. Soccer Mania Captain Click eventually met up with other skeletons of pirates, namely Skelly Bones, Dim Den Bones, Tom Tin-Ribs, Spooky Skelly, and Norris Nobbles. These skeleton pirates encountered Captain Roger Redbeard, who was eager to have a crew, even an undead one. Although Captain Click did not enjoy taking orders from another captain, he complied. Together, Captain Redbeard and Captain Click commanded the undead crew of the Skelly Ship. Captain Click then taught the other skeleton pirates the rules of soccer. With some practice, the other pirate skeletons slowly became skilled soccer players. Captain Click became the Team Captain and Goalie of the Pirate Skeletons Soccer Team. Not far off the coast of Adventurers' Island, the Skelly Ship captured a smaller ship. Captain Click learned that the smaller ship was being used by a champion soccer team, which was chasing after the Brickster. Captain Redbeard decided to give the team an offer: if they played the Pirate Skeletons in a soccer game and won, he'd give them a secret map leading to the Brickster's Volcano Hideout. Captain Click and the other Pirate Skeletons played fiercely, but lost to the champion team. He continued to work together with Captain Redbeard to command the Skelly Ship and was even briefly recruited into the Brickster's Intergalactic team as a midfielder, although eventually he grew tired of sailing and soccer and decided to retire to his cave. He was more than disappointed to discover that the design studio had changed the door's lock, and so he could not get back in. Dino Attack Homeless, Captain Click spent the years waiting for a time where he could get his hands on the Constructopedia, so that he could destroy his cave's door to allow him to enter, then put the page back in to seal the door. In addition, he intended to bring the Constructopedia with him inside the cave, so nobody would ever be able to open the door again through that method. Unfortunately, the old Skeleton Pirate was unable to do so. When the Mutant Dinos mysteriously arrived on LEGO Island, Captain Click wondered if there was a way he could manipulate this to his advantage. After a group of Dino Attack agents and allies arrived at LEGO Island to search for the Constructopedia, Captain Click began giving some anonymous hints on where to find it, then to bring it to his cave. Rex, Reptile, and others followed his instructions and brought the Constructopedia to his cave. There, he snatched it away from them and revealed his plan to get his cave back. The Dino Attack agents scolded his selfishness, and Coral even tried to wrestle it away from Click. Captain Click prevailed, and was able to reenter his cave, only to be shocked when he discovered a secret lab in its place. Angered that someone else had taken over his home, Captain Click agreed to help the Dino Attack agents destroy the LEGO Island Laboratory. He then participated in the battle against Dr. Rex's scientists and Dr. Inferno's henchmen. Two scientists managed to disarm and nearly capture the skeleton Pirate, but luckily Andrew rescued Click. Captain Click then observed a Scorpion Orb Launcher as it entered the laboratory. When the Brickspider Bot v1.0 attempted to escape using a teleporter, Captain Click threw his cutlass, which sliced through the teleporter's wires and deactivated the machine. Then, while Click was briefly distracted by learning that Amanda Claw was never told of her brother's fate, the Brickspider Bot managed to steal the Constructopedia from the pirate skeleton. Captain Click was the first to realize that, as LEGO Island began to deconstruct, the Brickspider Bot had torn out the page for LEGO Island's baseplate. Captain Click managed to keep his balance upon a 1x1 brick, and was brought through a portal into the Torn World. Knowing more about LEGO Island than anybody else, he knew that this dimension was where LEGO bricks of the island went after a page was torn out of the Constructopedia. Although he was skeptical at first, he joined the Dino Attack agents in assembling a platform made from the field of floating 1x1 bricks. He participated in the final battle against the Brickspider Bot v1.0, and upon the reconstruction of LEGO Island, he declared that he would return to his cave to get some sleep. Presumably, before bringing the Constructopedia back to the Infomaniac, Dino Attack Team allowed Captain Click to use the book to enter his cave. Abilities and Traits Captain Click lost an eye while he was still alive, and wore an eyepatch to cover this. Even though he is merely a skeleton currently and no longer has any eyeballs, he still wears the eyepatch. He also wears a bicorn hat with a Jolly Roger on it. Being a skeleton, Captain Click is nearly invincible, for he cannot be killed since he is already dead, and he can disconnect and reconnect his limbs with ease. Captain Click is incredibly wise, knowing much knowledge about LEGO Island, perhaps even more than the Infomaniac. Before Darren, Steve, Rich, and Rob took over his cave, residents of LEGO Island often went to his cave seeking advice or hints. However, Click is very cranky, sleepy, and secretive. In fact, until he commanded the Skelly Ship, nobody even knew what Captain Click looked like. He is rather selfish and even a bit insane. Trivia *Captain Click once claimed that his mother was a mermaid and his father was King Neptune. This was probably not true. *In the Observation Deck of the Information Center, there is a small shelf that allows visitors to talk to Captain Click. How this is possible has not been explained, though it is possible that Click has some sort of walkie-talkie in the shelf. *Of all the characters in LEGO Island, Captain Click broke the fourth wall the most often. He would often tell the player to press "Z" to make the flora dance, or to hit "Print Screen" and open up Microsoft Paint to take pictures, or to hit the "Shift" button for the easy driving mode, among many other videogame-related extras. In Dino Attack RPG, this was referenced to when in a note written by Captain Click, he almost told the Dino Attack agents to click on the L.E.G.O. Radio Station, then scratched that out and instead told them to simply go there instead. *According to a preliminary draft for the LEGO Island manual, Captain Click is a distant relative of Dr. Clickitt. Category:LEGO Category:Pirates Category:Deceased Characters